Talk:Main Page
Navigation (distilled from previous discussion) Some special pages have been linked in the footer of the main page. I used the noun name of the page used by other wikis rather than the adjective name used by MediaWiki, since it's shorter, and (IMHO) more concise. A list of all special pages can be found at which has a link in the toolbox at the bottom of the quickbar (at left by default). ;Index / Allpages: Alphabetical index of existing pages. See the link in the footer of the main page, or the special page. ;Phantoms / Wantedpages: Pages which have wikilinks to them, but do not exist. See the link in the footer of the main page, or the special page. ;Orphans / Lonelypages: Pages which exist, but are not linked to from any other page. See the link in the footer of the main page, or the special page. ;Shortpages: Pages which exist and are linked, but have very little content, likely needing more info. See the special page. How do you... We are looking for ways to modify the navigation and toolbox boxes. We are looking fro a way to delete unwanted orphans. ::I think you can delete a page by editing it and just saving it totally blank. I believe I've done that once or twice playing with my templates.--Tyroney 23:25, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::I've tried this, and twice to no avail (see for the two 0 byte entries!) I looked for a checkbox that said 'delete' or some such. I know you can rename pages, but that makes the old pagename redirect to the new... not delete it. --Callistan 22:44, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Pirate Talk? I'm not sure I like the idea of making everything sound "piratey." I'd rather have documentation-quality pages that are easy to read. If a page about a particular pirate, crew, or flag wants a little flavor, that's fine, but I think it's distracting when reading about how to play the puzzles. -- Barrister 06:23, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) To be brief, I'm undecided Callistan I agree with Barrister. -- Blinkoing I really don't think this should be in piratey talk. It is confusing and this is supposed to be about clear information. Please remove the request for pirate talk. --Lessah of Midnight 21:10, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. I'll go do it. maybe we should have some "official" word about piratey speech someplace, so that people aren't overzealous or discouraged about it. --Tyroney 01:54, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) More categories? I'm a Wiki novice. Do we want to create categories for Flags, Crews, and Islands? Can we subcategorize (i.e., Category:Flags:Viridian)? --Barrister 08:02, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yes, it's possible to subcategorize. See Alchemistry and go up its categories for an example, and Wikipedia's Categorization policy could be useful. -- Blinkoing I've been tinkering with the flag section. --Featherfin I've converted the Islands to be ":" instead of " ()". Should I do the same for flags? I'd like to get this settled before I convert my blockade histories to Wiki. --Barrister 21:16, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yes, lets be as as consistent as possible. --Callistan Okay, I've changed every occurence of () I could find. If you find any others, please change them. --Barrister 22:13, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Note that it is also ": island". So Midnight:Jorvik island and can be piped to just Jorvik. Though I have to wonder why we are putting in the extra "island" part. Why not just the name?--Lessah of Midnight 22:19, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Adding the extra 'island' is the isles proper name. Some islands don't have that, such as Flow or Waterbury. --Callistan 22:37, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Do we really need a detailed list of which building is upgraded and which isn't for every island? It's so prone to change, and does little use. I'm mostly interested in the History section, myself. -VPeric :Right now, I'm just experimenting with the island format. I think maintaining building information will be pretty easy once the initial data is entered. As for the History sections, please feel free to start entering text if you've got the information. --Barrister 23:26, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) about! The about link at the bottom of every page currently points to nothing...--Tyroney 04:04, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Wiki customization Does WikiCities let you swap the logo in the top left corner? I've done it on the MediaWiki we have set up at work, but I also can get to all the files from the file system side. Makes a big difference as far as making the wiki look your own. --Mercano 04:21, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Templates I've added a ship template. You can see it added to Sloop and the code for it at Template:ship. It should be fairly easy to modify for others to change its format. --Shagie :I'll convert the other entries. Nice template! --Barrister 07:38, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) I've also tossed in the basics for an island template at Template:island and the changes in Viridian:Olive Island --Shagie 07:54, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Good start. Take a peek at Midnight:Jorvik Island for more ideas on content. --Barrister 08:49, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Pirate names Should entries for individual pirates use the Ocean:Name format? My gut reaction is yes. Anyone else? --Barrister 20:49, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Yep. Should also help in reducing confusion with accounts. --Shagie 21:09, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Agreed. Then again, I'm not sure if there's THAT much content to be put for pirates, but hey! --VPeric :People are adding the governor's names for various islands, so it's begun. I do think we should leave Cleaver, Nemo, Peghead, etc. as global names. --Barrister 21:30, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC)